


原创GB系列（二）

by yuean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuean/pseuds/yuean
Summary: 女总裁x傲娇嘴硬男秘书         办公室play
Kudos: 10





	原创GB系列（二）

从每天早晨开始，越氏公司内就在上下忙碌着，总裁办公室内一片寂静，只有寥寥纸页翻动，笔尖划过的声音，我一大早就来公司处理文件，早饭也没顾得上，昨晚和小坏蛋折腾太久，早上差点赖床。

肚子叫的自己都听不下去，我拨通了手边的内线电话，打给秘书谢源殊，让他订一份早餐送来。

“喂，小谢，帮我订一份早餐，八点半之前送进来，你没吃的话也给自己订一份吧。”

“好的越总，十分钟后送来。”

十分钟过去，谢源殊准时带着两份早餐敲开了我的办公室。

“一起吃吧，正好给我讲讲上午的安排。”

“只有我们俩的时候能不要这么耍大牌吗？真是看不惯。”

我和谢源殊曾经是同学，而很显然他混的没我好，对我不满也是很正常的，毕竟我是总裁他是秘书，我也知道他的性子，嘴硬心软，所以并不在意。

我尬笑了两声，他反倒没在意，继续说了下去。

“吃完早饭大约是八点四十五分，之后有许多文件会送来批阅签字，午饭前的十一点半有一个高层会议，持续时间半小时，十二点准时用餐，我会提前订好。上午目前就是这样。”

我嘴里含着冒烟的灌汤包汤汁，含糊不清的应了一声，他果不其然的翻了个白眼并偷来嫌弃的目光。

吃完早饭，他把餐盒收拾到垃圾桶，我打开一旁的窗户透气，手肘架在窗沿，眼睛四处眺望。

谢源殊一转眼就看到我“装模作样”的场景，开口就想怼我几句，一晃眼，看到被太阳照的明晃晃的脖颈上的一处红斑，走过来的脚步倏地一顿，眼神微微垂下。

我察觉到他的动静，收回刚准备点上的烟，问他“怎么了？有事？”

我以为他要挤兑我，可他维持这个动作沉默了半天，要不是他眼珠转个不停，我还以为他大白天的魔怔了。

我走到他面前，伸手在他眼前晃了晃，他突然抓住我的手腕，沉沉的目光投过来，我看他一副欲言又止的模样，快把我憋坏了。他用极小的声音，像是自言自语一般说着，“你昨天...和你家那位...”他自嘲的笑了一下又说“算了，有什么奇怪的，他才是正牌。”

他细小的声音我一个字也没听清，把我急坏了，凑近了想让他再说一遍，看着他眼里突然放大的我的脸，他下意识的后躲，可后面就是我的办公桌，顶住了他的腰，挡住了退路，颊边泛起迷之红晕，我突然觉得这个小秘书还挺可爱的，于是产生了逗一逗他的心思。

我朝他的耳朵吹了口气，压低声音问他“到底怎么了嘛？”

他整个身体都微微颤了一下，我想，他要是有一对兽耳，此刻一定已经炸毛了。

他似乎感到了自己的失态，忍无可忍的拿起办公桌是我的梳妆镜，排在我的脸上，一阵冰凉，惊的我从他身上弹开。

“自己看，你的脖子。”

我大概意识到了什么，对着镜子照了照，可还是让我惊了一跳，没想到这么多，那早上岂不是都被员工看见了，不对不对这不重要，问题是我在家的时候陈故怎么没有提醒我。

我思索了一下，思索着早上陈故的行为举动，我洗漱的时候他就一直在我旁边，分散我的注意力，再加上我本身就有些近视，于是忽略掉了，领带也是陈故系的...这小坏蛋。

谢源殊看见我出神，心下一阵不快，以为我在回忆昨夜的激烈，于是一手抬起我的下颚，低头咬在了大块的红斑上，我吃痛一叫，不轻不重的拍着他的肩膀，意图让他松口，可他反而越咬越重，我心想这块肉似乎要被啃掉了的时候，他终于松了口，我赶忙照镜子，果不其然一圈极深的牙印。

“你这是干嘛？！属狗的啊？”我愤愤的说。

“我属兔。”

他皱着眉还在盯着我的脖子看，我眼珠一转，笑嘻嘻的问他，“怎么？是吃醋了？”

他不说话，我正觉无趣准备走到座位的时候，他突然附身过来吻住了我，趁我愣神之际，舌头伸进来搅动，我想推开，却被他的手臂紧紧箍着，他的手往我衣服里伸去，我慌乱中咬了他的舌头，他终于松了口。

“我不行吗？”

“啊？你....”我不可置信的看着他，他一脸坦然的样子。

没等我其他的话说出口，他继续动作着，手迅速解开我的腰带探了进去，握住我半硬的东西，这下我可真是没地方逃了。

他拉着我的手摸进他的下体，那里已经挺翘，，他又带着我的手摸到他的后方，外面似乎已经分泌了一些液体，他带着我的手和他自己的一起伸进了几个指头，他皱着眉，咬着唇，似乎是不习惯，身子扭了扭，裤子垂下，挂在脚腕，他动了几下，将皮鞋和裤子一并踹开，只剩一双灰色的棉袜包裹着纤细的脚腕。

我喉头一滚，手不禁往里面又进了一点，四处摸索着，摸到了一处，他急喘了一声，弥漫着水汽的眼睛望着我，看得我下腹一紧。

“不想进来吗？”

我听到之后，脑子一阵发晕，管他三七二十一，拔出我和他的手，将自己顶了进去，他一手撑着桌面，一手搂住我，下面不断地想我靠近，似乎不够满足似的，想吃的更深，我便如他的意，他臀部准备往前动的时候，我退出一点，再猛地全根没入，伴随着“啪”的一声响，他的哭喘声也冒了出来。

我不断地往前顶，不断地增加力道，坚固的办公桌也发出吱呀吱呀的声音，与他的嗯啊声相得益彰。

我听着他叫喊的声音越来越大，越来越放肆，我把他压倒在桌面，手捂住他的嘴，“虽然办公室隔音效果好，但你叫的这么大声，要是有人经过，也是听得见的”

他只能发出呜呜的声音，眼角泪水滑落，我附身去吻掉眼泪，以唇代替手封住他的嘴唇，下身抵住那一点不断鞑伐，从办公桌到沙发，到地毯，到落地窗，我抱着他一次又一次的索取，他迷迷糊糊的嚷着“不要了，吃不下了”

当我再次进入他，准备再来一次的时候，他余光扫过始终，睁大朦胧的双眼，制止我的动作说，“已经十一点了，要开会了，你不能再...”

我明白高层会议的重要性，但里面温热狭窄的包裹着我的感觉实在太美妙，我握住他的腰又顶动了起来，他又开始哭叫着，一次又一次想从我身上起来，又被我重重压下，

“宝贝，最后一次了好不好？你夹紧点，我快点射出来。”我咬着他的耳垂安抚到，他哼唧了几声后还是夹紧了我，腿也用力夹住我的腰，我舒服的倒吸一口气，调到最大功率顶他的敏感点，他尖叫着射了出来，我们的衬衫早就脏了，无所谓了，百来下后我再次尽数喷洒在了湿软的穴内。

他已经无力地瘫软在地上，我保持着还在里面的姿势抱起他，他下意识的又夹住了我，我拍拍他的丰臀让他放松，不然我可不保证不再来一次，我把他放到内室的床上，抽了出来，精水源源不断的往外流，看得我又有了抬头的趋势，真是美人祸国啊，我强行压下欲念，帮他简单的清理了一下，替他脱下脏兮兮的衣服，盖好被子，自己去衣柜找了件新衬衫换上，急匆匆的去开会，果不其然还是迟到了，办公室内的高层人士敢怒不敢言。

迟到多久，会议就延迟多久，这是规矩，当我回到办公室，美人还在睡着，我把他订的午饭取进来保温好，想去叫醒他，看着他眼角的泪渍，红润的嘴唇，白皙皮肤上的痕迹，我不禁心猿意马，脱下衣服仍在一边，钻进被窝，他似乎是感觉到了，开始抗拒我，可我感到更兴奋，不久，一阵阵吱呀声伴随着黏腻的呻吟声再次传出来。

唉，美色误事啊......


End file.
